Inseguridades
by YukiMeh
Summary: Un brindis por aquellas situaciones que mejoran tu vida. Por aquellos momentos en el que dices "trágame tierra".
1. Accidentes

—Ha quedado listo. —Hablo Tomoyo, para luego mirarme de pies a cabeza. —Ya no se nota, aunque no entiendo por qué lo haces, tú te ves muy bien. —Yo sólo atine a sonrojarme.

—Me da pena, todos te miran justo _ahí_ y es muy vergonzoso. —Confesé mientras ponía mis manos en aquel lugar.

—Yo creo que muchas chicas morirían por tener tan buenos atributos como tú. —Dijo Tomoyo y yo de nuevo me lamente. Negué lentamente con la cabeza, mientras le daba una sonrisa desganada.

—Yo no, estas cosas me estorban, por su culpa no pude entrar a las porristas. —Me lamenté, Tomoyo soltó una pequeña risa y yo hice un puchero. —No es divertido. —Declare cruzándome de brazos.

—Es que eres tan tierna, Sakurita. —Dijo juntando sus manos. —Además, no es un pecado, no tienes por qué esconder lo que te hace aún más bella, sólo por fuera, claro. —Torcí la boca, en eso tenía razón.

—Es que no soporto todas las miradas. —Puse mis manos sobre mi cara. De nueva cuenta pude escuchar como reía suavemente.

—Sólo la de Li, ¿no? —Me sonroje aún más dando un suspiro. —He dado en el blanco. —Comento victoriosa.

—Y-ya lo superé, Tomoyo. —Dije mientras seguía en la misma pose, no quería verla a los ojos, más porque aquello era mentira.

—Oh, claro y tú no eres copa C. —Destapé mi cara y puse mis manos en su boca.

—N-no lo digas tan fuerte. —Dirigí mi mirada a todas partes, estábamos en el sanitario de mujeres, honestamente no quería quedar aún más avergonzada.

—Bien que puedes conquistarlo, pero ni siquiera te has acercado a él, digo, tienes todo lo que le gustaría a cualquier chico, eres linda, dulce, tierna, amistosa y con un físico hermoso. —Tomoyo me dirigió una mirada de ternura, yo sólo le sonreí tristemente.

Shaoran Li llevaba meses gustándome. Como éramos de clases distintas no solíamos hablar. Nos habíamos conocido en una reunión de amigos, siendo él el mejor amigo del novio de Tomoyo, estaba ahí, el flechazo fue inevitable y quede prendada de él.

Era un secreto que guardaba celosamente con Tomoyo, nadie mas que ella y yo sabíamos de mi locura. No quería hablar con él por miedo a su rechazo, o de lo que más tenía, que sólo se fijase en mi físico. Aunque sabia que Li no tenía esa fama, seguía sintiendo temor.

—¡Anímate! He planeado una fiesta exclusiva, seguro que estará él ahí, ¿no crees que es una gran oportunidad? —La mire unos segundos desconfiada, yo no era buena socializando, pasaba que siempre me ocurría algo, caídas, enojos, bebidas en mi ropa.

—N-no lo creo, ¿qué tal si hago algo tonto? —Ella me tomo de la mano y me sonrió.

—Yo estaré ahí para ayudarte. —Le sonreí. —¡Y también para vestirte! —Mi sonrisa se esfumo y se abrió paso a una mueca de lamento en mi cara.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Y entonces comencé a correr en dirección contraria todos esos perros, ¿saben que fue lo peor? —Se escucharon carcajadas al terminar aquella frase, pero yo estaba concentrada en la historia. —Había una señora desnuda delante de mí. —Me sorprendí y avergoncé de sobremanera, todos rieron aún más.

—¡Kinomoto cayó de nuevo! —Baje mi cabeza cohibida.

—Lo siento, lo siento Sakura. —Ese era Yamazaki disculpándose, yo sólo le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa y negué con la cabeza. En realidad, no la estaba pasando tan mal en aquella fiesta, aunque, algo o más bien, _alguien_ faltaba.

—Sakurita. —Alguien toco mi hombro, y esa persona era Tomoyo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunte.

—¿Estas bien? —Me dirigió una sonrisa y yo ladee la cabeza.

—Claro, ¿Por qué? —Me tomo de la mano y me alejo del grupito en donde estaban todos, yo la mire confundida.

—Ah que no sabes qué. —Soltó emocionada, yo sólo me confundí más.

—No, dime. —Dije impaciente.

—Ha llegado Li, y en este momento está platicando con Eriol, ¿Por qué no vas? —Me ruborice ligeramente, mientras desviaba mis ojos.

—No lo creo, debe estar hablando de algo importante, yo que sé, sólo iré a estorbar. —Dije triste, pues en realidad sabía que sólo molestaría.

—¡Excusas! Yo estaré con Eriol, así que no debes preocuparte. —Me tomo de los hombros y la mire.

—Pero…

—¡Nada de peros Kinomoto Sakura! —Suspire rendida, ella alzo un pulgar mientras me dirigía a el lugar donde estaría Li.

Decir que estaba nerviosa era poco, se sentía horrible, era esa cosa que te subía hasta el estómago, como un golpe suave, pero letal. Trague saliva mientras cerraba mis ojos unos segundos. _Todo estará bien._

—¡Eriol! —Chillo Tomoyo mientras se acercaba a el ya mencionado y se lo llevaba lejos.

Frente a mi estaba Li, con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro, viendo como se iban nuestros mejores amigos. Volteo a verme lentamente y me sonrió amigablemente, los colores se me subieron rápidamente y no pude evitar agachar la cabeza.

—Hola, Kinomoto. —Hablo con aquella voz tan gruesa y perfecta, sentí como mi piel se ponía chinita, hacia tiempo que no estaba tan cerca de él.

—Hola, Li. —Conteste casi en un susurro.

—Hace bastante que no te veía, ¿Cómo has estado? —Dios, me esta sacando conversación, ¿ahora que hago? Creo que me he quedado sin voz. No, no, reacciona Sakura.

—A-ah, bien. —Dije tímidamente. —¿Y tú? —Levante la vista, me veía con aquella sonrisa que me había enamorado y no pude evitar quedarme viéndolo como boba.

—Muy bien. —Respondió, todo se quedo en un cómodo silencio.

—Y-yo…

—¡Kinomotooooo! —Alguien grito y… ¿después? Oh, cierto, agua, mucha agua, ¿Por qué justamente estábamos parados cerca de la piscina de Tomoyo? Todo el momento "romántico" se fue a la basura, quedando con una vergüenza que sobrepasaba todo lo humano.

Después de aquello no había podido ver a Li de nuevo a la cara, y es que no sólo había caído al agua, también me había ahogado, pues al estar bajo el agua me di cuenta de que jamás había aprendido a nadar, por más buena atleta que era. Y lo peor, la banda que traía en el pecho no fue de ayuda, por lo que cuando me sacaron del agua, literal, tuvieron que destrozar mi blusa, quedando al descubierto mi secreto.

Juro que me sentí como la persona más desafortunada de la tierra, pues Li había presenciado todo aquello, dándome más razones para alejarme de él.

Suspire mientras miraba por la ventana del salón. Era descanso, por lo que me puse a pensar en lo acontecido.

—Tranquila Sakura, no creo que le importe eso a Li. —Me lamente aún más internamente. Li de seguro pensaría que yo era una loca por ponerme aquello, pero ¡no tenía elección!

—No, me rendiré, ¡jamás podre volverle a mirar la cara Tomoyo! —Exclamé frustrada, mientras hundía mi cabeza en mis brazos.

—Ah, no, Sakura Kinomoto jamás se rinde. —La voz decidida de Tomoyo no me hizo cambiar de posición o pensamientos. —¡Levántate! —Me tomo desprevenida el que Tomoyo me tomara del brazo y me arrastrara fuera del salón, comencé a aterrarme, pues sabia a donde y con quien nos dirigíamos. Trate de detener sus pasos, pero fue inútil.

—No, no, espera Tomoyo. —Muy tarde, ya estábamos frente al aula de Li Shaoran.

Escuchamos como se corría la puerta y las dos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia ella, del aula iba saliendo nada mas y nada menos que Li. Sentí el fuerte sonrojo en mis mejillas y también como Tomoyo me dejaba sola, quise seguirla, pero una voz me detuvo.

—Kinomoto. —Fije mi mirada en Li, ya no me sonreía, era lógico, después de dar aquel show, seguramente pensaba lo peor de mí.

—Y-yo sólo…

—Sakura—Volteé asustada y pude ver a Daiki Sunohara parado frente a mí. Lo mire confundida. —¿Podemos hablar a solas? —Dirigí mi mirada a Li y articule un casi inentendible "Lo siento"

Daiki era un amigo que había conocido en el primer grado de preparatoria, y hasta ahora seguíamos siendo buenos confidentes.

Nos paramos en un árbol un tanto alejados de los demás y lo mire expectante, se veía nervioso y tenia un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

—Sakura…—Dijo mi nombre lentamente.

—¿Sí? —Pregunte pacientemente dirigiéndole una sonrisa, él se sonrojo aún más.

—Sakura, tú me gustas. —Soltó abruptamente, sentí como mis mejillas ardían y una parte de mi corazón se rompía al darme cuenta de que yo no le correspondía. —¡Sal conmigo, por favor! —Tape mi boca con mis manos y baje la mirada. Él soltó un suspiro y yo lo mire, me brindaba una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Yo…

—No. —Puso una mano frente mi cara mientras seguía sonriéndome feliz. —Lo sé y entiendo, sólo quería que lo supieras e intentarlo, Sakura. —Se acerco a mi y me planto un beso en la frente. —Gracias. —Susurro y luego de eso se marchó.

Yo me quede en el mismo lugar. Después de aquello, había perdido aún más valor para confesarle o siquiera hablarle a Li.

Suspiré y me dirigí a mi aula, ya casi acababa el descanso y no quería llegar tarde. Tomoyo me mataría, pero también se sorprendería, al menos tenia una excusa para ella.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dos semanas habían pasado y la verdad es que aún no tenia valor para mirar a Li.

Aquel día se encontraba aun dándole vueltas al asunto mientras se dirigía a casa, sola, ya que Tomoyo se había quedado en el coro, limitándola en seguirla.

Llovía apenas un poco, pero resultaba que ella no quería mojarse y resfriarse. Apenas salía del instituto y pareciera que el clima no iba a mejorar de ida a su casa, por lo que apretó el paso sintiendo cada vez más fuerte el aire y la lluvia.

—¡Ah, no! —Para mi mala suerte el paraguas que llevaba se había volteado, dejándome totalmente desprotegida de la lluvia.

Divise a lo lejos el parque pingüino y el tobogán abandonado en el cual me podría refugiar, corrí rápidamente antes de empaparme más y me refugie ahí sintiéndome aún más desafortunada.

No sabía que después de tener un buen clima en las mañanas pasaría aquella tormenta. Suspire, ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a estar ahí? Tal vez su padre y hermano se preocuparían.

—Oye…—Jadeé asustada, pues al parecer no estaba sola en aquel tobogán, volteé la cabeza en dirección a la voz y me encontré con Li.

 _ **. . .**_

 _¿¡Que hacía Li Shaoran ahí?!_

Puse mi mano en el pecho y volteé mi cuerpo hacia él.

—L-li, no sabia que estabas aquí. —Su cara no tenía expresión alguna y me sentí totalmente incomoda. _Tal vez le molestas, vete. ¡Ya!_

Rei nerviosamente, aunque no estuviera ni un poco feliz.

—Estas mojada. —Dijo después de unos momentos, lleve mi vista a mi ropa comprobando que lo que decía era cierta, y no sólo eso, sino que también se podía ver mi brasier, lo que me apeno aún más, pues ese día no llevaba banda. Inconscientemente me lleve las manos a esa parte tratando de ocultar la transparencia mientras que un sonrojo subía por mi cara.

—Es que… he roto mi paraguas. —Confesé apenada, por su parte él seguía sin expresión alguna.

Nadie más hablo, por lo que solo se podía escuchar de fondo el sonido del agua cayendo.

—Y dime. —Hablo Li haciéndome sobresaltar.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunte tímidamente.

—¿Estas insegura de lo que eres? —Por segundos creí que el aliento se me iba.

—N-no entiendo. —Dije mientras bajaba un poco la mirada.

—Kinomoto, levanta tu cara. —Hablo suavemente mientras tomaba mi mentón, lo mire y me miro, en su mirada se miraba molestia, aunque quien sabe… después de todo, no lo conocía bien.

—A veces. —Conteste casi en un susurro tristemente, el anterior pensamiento lo había provocado.

—¿A veces? Y, ¿Por qué? —Pregunto como si me estuviera contando un secreto. Lentamente se iba acercando a mí, pude sentir su cálido aliento y su nariz rozando con la mía.

—Yo no soy… —Sea lo que sea que saldría de mi boca quedo callado por la boca de Li, quien me había plantado un beso. Abrí los ojos como platos, mientras intentaba no dejar de respirar, apenas había durado unos segundos aquel contacto, pero me dejo dando vueltas y colorada.

Un millón de pensamientos y sentimientos se implantaron en mí, al mismo tiempo que llevaba mis manos a la parte besada por Li.

—¡¿Queeee!? —Lo mire desesperadamente y me incline un poco hacia él, vi confusión en su cara e inmediatamente me callé. Cambio su expresión y me brindo una de sus lindas sonrisas, yo sinceramente seguía con muchas dudas.

Vi como se arrastraba lentamente fuera del tobogán, no sin antes dejar un paraguas cerca de mí, yo le dejé ir, porque seguía anonadada y una parte me decía que corriera hacia él, y otra que no lo hiciera por nada del mundo. Tontamente había elegido la segunda.

 _Y ese había sido el comienzo para lo que pasaría._

* * *

 **Holaaaa, si esta es la primera vez que me lees, ¡bienvenido/a! Me alegro de que hayas llegado hasta aquí.**

 **Espero que este pequeño capitulo les guste, va a ser un two-shot, tal vez más al rato suba el final;)**

 **¡Dime qué opinas en un review! ¿Criticas, dudas? No dudes en hacerlas, mejorare para ustedes.**

 **Yo me despido, pero antes, daré una pequeña recomendación para una historia, sé que lo normal es recomendar las nuestras, pero… meh.**

 **Si han leído hasta aquí, quisiera recomendarles** _ **Love**_ _ **Research**_ **de** _ **kitty cat8927**_ **.**

 **¡Merece todo el apoyo del mundo!3**

 _ **Agradecimientos especiales a mi mejor amigo, sí, a ti Victor Fernando, por apoyarme y aguantarme siempre, ¡va para ti este capítulo! ¡Espero que lo disfrutes, te amo!**_

 **Sin más, espero su apoyo. Cuídense.**

 **-** _ **YukiMeh-**_


	2. Final

—¡¿QUE TE HIZO QUÉ!? —Y ahí estaba yo de nuevo tratando de taparle su bocotá a Tomoyo, y es que la sorpresa que le dio al contarle lo sucedido con Li la puso histérica.

—Shhhh, basta Tomoyo. —Hable bajito, sin embargo, ella seguía con la boca bien abierta. —Espera un segundo, ¿Por qué estamos de nuevo en el sanitario? — Pregunte confundida viendo nuestro alrededor, Tomoyo por su parte quito su expresión y puso una de incredulidad.

—Duh, aquí es donde las chicas se cuentan sus secretos, ¿no es obvio? —Con esa respuesta juro que casi me voy de espaldas.

—¡No seas…!

—¡No! Lo más importante en este momento es que me cuentes por qué te beso Li Shaoran. —Me quede con la boca abierta, tragándome mis palabras mientras sentía el sonrojo subir por mi cara.

—N-no fue un beso, beso, sólo fue…fue. —Mis palabras se quedaron atoradas, pues sentía la vergüenza fluir por mis venas. Baje la cabeza y junte mis manos tímidamente.

—Wah, ¡pero que lindo! —Tomoyo junto sus manos escandalosamente y me sonrió.

—Ya… pero nada más, no creo que haya significado. —Comente tristemente. Sentí el ligero toqué de Tomoyo en mi hombro y al levantar la mirada me encontré con su sonrisa maternal.

—Sakurita, ¿Cuándo has visto que Li Shaoran bese a cualquier chica? —Hice la cabeza a un lado y fruncí el ceño.

—Ese no es el punto, Tomoyo. —Dije

—¿No crees que estas dejando escapar una oportunidad maravillosa? —Dijo Tomoyo suavemente mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos.

Y lo intente, intente que las lagrimas no salieran, pero ahí estaba yo, llorando ante las palabras de Tomoyo, y es que tal vez lo que decía era cierto y yo sólo estaba actuando como una niña.

Sentí sus manos pasar por mi cintura y darme un abrazo el cual no tarde en corresponder, las lágrimas salían por sí solas y yo no podía hacer nada.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien. —Me dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza suavemente.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela, pequeña Sakura? —Pregunto mi padre luego de que llegara a mi hogar, me recibió con una cálida sonrisa y una palmada en la cabeza.

—Bien, ¿y a ti en el trabajo, papá? —Comente tratando de forzar una sonrisa. Mi padre me miro confundido.

—¿Estas bien, Sakura? —Asentí, pero él pareció notar que mentía. —No me puedes mentir hija mía, ¿quieres contarme? —Pregunto amablemente mientras me dedicaba una mirada comprensiva.

—No te preocupes, esta bien. —Dije rápidamente. —Iré a cambiarme, no tardo para ayudarte con la comida. —Hable para luego subir rápidamente las escaleras de la casa.

Hasta aquella conversación con Tomoyo no me había dado cuenta lo lastimada que estaba.

Lastimada porque en mi interior sabia que aquel beso no había significado tanto para Li como al contrario con ella, porque tal vez las cosas no iban a funcionar desde el principio y eso la lastimaba aún más, y también el no haberlo intentado nunca ahora que las cosas estaban fuera de lugar.

—¡Sakura! —Grito mi padre desde la planta baja haciéndome sobresaltar.

—¿Sí? —Respondí de vuelta.

—¿Podrías ir al super a comprarme un ingrediente para la comida? —¿Un ingrediente? Suspire y me cambie lo más rápido posible para después bajar las escaleras y llegar con mi papá, quien tranquilamente hacia un pastel.

—¿Qué necesitas padre? Yo iré. —Le sonreí y él lo hizo de vuelta. Me dio el dinero y me dijo lo que necesitaba y luego de eso salí en dirección al super.

Ese día, a diferencia del día de lluvia estaba espectacular, soleado y cálido.

Sonreí por inercia, tal vez debía superar todo y salir adelante, de nada me serviría estar así.

Con esos pensamientos camine más animadamente al supermercado, al cual llegue en veinte minutos.

—Veamos… ¡oh! Ahí estas. —Me pare de puntillas para alcanzar un paquete de sopa especial, hice un esfuerzo de más ya que estaba un poco alto. ¿El resultado? La caja pegando con mi cabeza.

Me sobe la parte lastimada y me agache para recoger el producto. Una mano me gano la acción y levante la vista topándome con un pequeño.

—Se le ha caído esto. —Dijo tiernamente, yo tomé la caja y le sonreí. —Tenga. —Me extendió un papel y yo totalmente confundida lo tomé y vi como el pequeño corría lejos de mí.

Abrí el papel suavemente, era una nota.

" _ **¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en el parque pingüino?**_

 _ **L.S"**_

Tuve que releer nuevamente aquel papel. _L.S._ Oh por dios. Por una parte no sabia si explotar de emoción o asustarme, digo, eran las iniciales de Li, pero… ¿y si era un total desconocido el que me había mandado aquello? Procesé lentamente la información y me sumergí en un debate mental. Ir o no ir. Ir o no ir.

 _¡Ve! ¡No lo dejes ir!_

Oh, querido corazón, me estabas gritando para que hiciera esta locura.

Rápidamente me dirigí a una caja para pagar y después de haberlo hecho me lancé rápidamente al parque pingüino.

Llegue agitada y con el corazón a mil, podía sentir los nervios y la emoción. Busque rápidamente señales de vida, pero en el parque sólo había una pequeña niña balanceándose en los columpios.

La niña tenia la cabeza agachada, pero al sentir mis pasos levanto la vista y embozo una sonrisa grande. Se acerco a mi con paso acelerado, me percate que venia con una rosa roja y una nota en la mano.

—¡Es para usted, señorita bonita! —Dijo extendiéndome alegremente las cosas, yo me sonroje por el cumplido, tome las cosas y le agradecí.

—¿Sabes quién esta haciendo todo esto? —Pregunte mientras miraba los objetos en mi mano. Ella puso sus manos detrás de su espalda y dios dos pasos hacia atrás.

—¡Sí! —Mis ojos se iluminaron y sonreí, abrí la boca para hablar, pero ella me interrumpió. —Me ha dicho que no sea curiosa. —Me saco tiernamente la lengua y corrió en dirección contraria a mí, ganas no me faltaron de seguirla, pero la curiosidad de leer la nota gano.

" _ **¿Sorprendida? Bien, eso me gusta. Ahora necesito que lleves la rosa a esta florería…**_

Por lo que veía, la dichosa florería quedaba a unas 5 cuadras de ahí, por lo que no tardaría mucho en llegar. La nota tenia algo más y lo leí.

… _ **Pronto terminara. Te espero.**_

 _ **L.S"**_

Mi corazón dio un pequeño vuelco al leer nuevamente las iniciales. ¿De verdad seria Shaoran Li el que estaba haciendo todo eso? Y si fuera así, ¿Por qué? ¿a qué estaba jugando?

Dejando de lado mi confusión me dirigí rápidamente al lugar indicado en la nota, la rosa que me había dado la pequeña era muy hermosa que hasta me daría pena dejarla.

Divise en la puerta del local a una señora mayor esperándome con una cálida sonrisa y apresure mi paso.

—Vaya, no ha exagerado, tienes unos ojos muy lindos. Y eres muy bonita. —Me recibió la señora y yo inmediatamente me sonroje, pensar que Li había dicho eso de mi me alegraba de sobremanera.

Agité la cabeza y le sonreí amigablemente a la señora y le hice una pequeña inclinación a modo de saludo.

—Llegaste más rápido de lo que pensé. —Dijo ladeando la cabeza. —Igual tengo listo todo. —Dicho aquello me extendió una nota que era igual a las anteriores. —Y también tengo esto, sólo para ti, querida. —Yo levanté la vista de la nota y vi como ella me extendía un ramo de rosas pintadas de verde. Sinceramente no me esperaba aquel detalle, por lo que lo tomé tímidamente y le di las gracias a la señora.

Recordé la nota antes de sumergirme en un mar de emociones y pensamientos y me dispuse a leerla.

" _ **Las rosas representan la increíble belleza de esos ojos tuyos, Sakura, espero que te hayan gustado.**_

 _ **Por otro lado, casi hemos llegado al final de esto, dirígete a tu casa, te espero ahí.**_

 _ **L.S"**_

Suspiré y en ese momento sentí como miles de sentimientos explotaban alrededor de mí, la felicidad era indescriptible, por lo que, a paso apresurado, no sin antes darle las gracias nuevamente a la señora me dirigí lo más rápido a mi casa, claro está, sin maltratar las hermosas rosas.

Llegué jadeando y con cansancio a casa, mi padre se encontraba regando las plantas del jardín y me confundí. No había nadie alrededor por lo que pronto sentí una decepción tremenda.

Abrí el portón cuidadosamente llamando así la atención de mi padre, quien me sonrió y al ver el ramo de rosas se sorprendió. _Así que no había nadie esperándome en casa._

—Esas rosas son iguales de hermosas que tus ojos, pequeña Sakura. —Sonreí tristemente dirigiendo la mirada a las rosas. _Casi como la nota_ , pensé.

Camine lentamente a casa y al abrir la puerta me tope con el silencio. Suspire y deje fluir las lagrimas por mi rostro. Agite la cabeza rápidamente y limpie con fuerza y rápidamente las lagrimas con la palma de mi mano.

—Ya no más, ya no más. —Palmeé mis mejillas y me dirigí al comedor a dejar el encargo de papá. Estaba decepcionada al pensar que había podido ser Shaoran, pero fue tonto y claro, una broma de mal gusto de alguien.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Me imagino que has pensado que había acabado, Sakura. —Dirigí mi vista a la persona que estaba parada frente a mí y por milésima vez en el día me sorprendí.

No pude evitar llorar, pero esta vez no fue de tristeza o decepción, si no de felicidad pura, frente a mi estaba parado el chico que me quería, frente a mi estaba Shaoran Li, sonriéndome cálidamente.

—Sé que nunca he sabido tratarte bien, pero quiero que sepas algo, Sakura. —Hizo una pausa para acercarse a mi y poner su mano suavemente en mi mentón, me miro fijamente con un montón de sentimientos flotando en su rostro. —Te quiero, con todo y tus inseguridades, con tus despistes, tu inocencia, con tu hermosa sonrisa y esos ojos que me han enamorado. —Pego su frente a la mía y cerro los ojos. —Sé que nunca te he demostrado mi amor, pero, te pido que me des una oportunidad. —Cerré mis ojos y pasé mis brazos por mi cuello atrayéndolo más a mí, para fundirnos en un tierno abrazo.

—Si quiero, si quiero, si quiero. —Respondí suavemente, mientras sentía que él me apretaba más a su cuerpo. —Te amo, Shaoran. —Dije separándome de él y fijando mis ojos en los suyos. Nuestros rostros se acercaban lentamente, era difícil evitar esa sensación tan cálida de estar juntos.

Unimos nuestros labios suavemente y me sentí en el cielo. Esto era como un sueño hecho realidad, jamás había pensado estar así, con la persona que más quería, me sentía inexplicablemente feliz.

—¡Kyaaaa! —Me separe rápidamente de Shaoran para mirar hacia donde había venido esa voz. —¡Perdón! Es que se ven tan tiernos. —Y sí, aquella voz era la de Tomoyo, quien nos sonreía mientras en su mano traía una cámara con la cual nos apuntaba.

—¡Tomoyo! —Me sonroje inevitablemente al saber que nos había grabado a escondidas… mire a Shaoran quien sonreía divertido de la situación y fruncí el ceño. —Esperen… ¿todo esto era un plan? —Tomoyo puso una mano en su mejilla y miro cómplice a Li.

—Un divertidísimo plan, Sakurita, incluso tu padre nos ayudó. —No pude evitar casi caerme de espaldas por aquella confesión. Mire a Shaoran el cual tomo mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos.

—Oficialmente te pregunto, ¿deseas ser mi novia? —Pregunto suavemente, yo sonreí y asentí de manera energética, no pude evitar quedarme prendada en aquellos ojos, de a poco me fui acercando a sus labios, olvidando que Tomoyo nos grababa… olvidando al mundo.

—Te amo, jamás vuelvas a pensar mal de ti, eres la persona más bella que he conocido, por dentro y por fuera. —Dijo después de separarnos. Asentí suavemente cerrando los ojos, nada ni nadie me podía hacer sentir como Shaoran Li, tan bella, renovada y segura.

 _Tan lejos de mis inseguridades._

* * *

 **Uhhh, se acabo:(**

 **La verdad que a mi me ha gustado taaaanto escribir esto, sé que es tarde y todo, pero lo acabo de terminar jeje, culpen a mi falta de tiempo este día.**

 **¿Y bien? ¿les gusto? Porque a mí sí xD**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Oficialmente esto está acabado.**

 **Espero sus reviews con opiniones, ¡los quiero!**

 _ **Posdata: ¿Sirvo para creer escenas románticas? Pregunta seria jaja xD**_

 **¡Me despido, cuídense muuuuucho! uwu**

 _ **-YukiMeh-**_


End file.
